


Just A Love Story

by anisjustme



Category: Larries - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisjustme/pseuds/anisjustme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back then, life could get a little bit boring, but everyone just complained, they never tried to make a change about it or move themselves to do so. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson, a boy who wanted to live his life at its best, decides to run away from his little poor town, and when he reaches King Harry's castle, he knows for sure he made the right decition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Love Story

-xx-

A long time ago, there was a boy, who was named Louis. He lived very very very far away from a big kingdom ruled by its king, Harry.

When Louis got tired of his never-ending life cycle, he broke the rules and got deep into the forest, looking for somewhere new to live, perhaps the castle that everybody talked about. He wanted to meet new people and live a new life, so without thinking it twice, he decided to dive into the unknown and leave his little poor town in the middle of the night, while everyone was sleeping.

He was somehow scared, because people of his old home told him that the castle was a dark, scary place, full of ugly and mean people who will make him a slave and spoil him till the end of his days… He was afraid he probably wouldn’t like it. But he was looking for a change, and he rather risk it all than waste his life doing miserable things that he would regret later on his life. 

When he finally reached the place, he was amazed. The castle was a bright, white and clean, with happy people who lived around it. It almost looked like a dream place. He was even more pleased with his decision when some of the people who were walking down the streets noticed he was new and lost and decided to help. They soon became friends. 

They told him about Harry the king, and how humble and nice he was to all of them, and all the time that they were with him, they were nice and lovely. They gave him food, a shelter and a work, since Louis insisted he wanted to show them how thankful he was. 

\----------

The rumors ran until they reached king Harry, that there was a new person on town, and he decided to give him a welcome with the whole crew and people who lived around the castle. He worked on it for a while, and within days, there was already a ball arranged for the end of the week. The day arrived, and all the people he knew was there. He was a happy man, and he knew they all loved him as much as he loved them. He smiled as wide as possible, when one of the people who helped on the castle announced him that the new visitor was about to arrive by the main gates. What he wasn’t expecting, is that when the boy, he was simply beautiful. Perfect, even. 

His skin was a light golden, like if it had been sun kissed, and his jawline was sharp and well defined. He barely had a beard, but that just made him look manlier and sexier. His eyes were a deep, blue navy, and he was sure that if he stared long enough, he would get lost on them. His face was beautiful, with soft lips and perfect cheekbones and long eyelashes. He also noticed he was small. He had small hands and a tiny smile that shined every time he greeted someone. 

King Harry was sure this was what falling in love felt like. 

He doubted for a minute if the new guest was part of the royalty, but he had never seen him before on the royal meetings, so he just stood there, amazed and stunned by the beauty of the new guy in town. He was about to make a move, when they announced it was time to serve the dinner. 

“Later.” He thought. 

\----------

After the big dinner, they had the ball, and there was music and joy all around the castle. King Harry approached Louis and asked him out for a dance. At first Louis was surprised. He studied King Harry’s face and wow… he was breathtaking. He had big, bright, green eyes and a long brown hair that he really wanted to touch. He was tall, and the white color of his clothes made him look more delicate and somehow brave and… just beautiful. He was loss for words for a minute, just gaping at air and blushing. 

“Yeah” he finally answered with a high pitched, lovely british voice “Yeah, I’d love to do that” 

They both smiled at each other and went to the dance floor. 

They talked and danced all evening, and without noticing, they slowly fell in love. A few months passed, and all the people was talking about how Louis, the guy who stole King Harry’s heart, had decided to move to live in the kingdom’s castle. Not much before the year was finished; he had already become King Louis. 

 

This story shows us how love can be anywhere, and it could be anyone, no matter the gender, race, or where they come from. Love is love, and no one should ever change that.

THE END.

-xx-

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, THAT WAS A PRETTY GOOD ENDING, INNIT?
> 
> Okay so this was a bedtime story I wrote for the Sockeye Salmon GC and my fianceé Melany enouraged me to make a fic... I hope you guys like it? and I love you all. 
> 
> You already know what to do, and thanks for reading! xx


End file.
